Graphical displays may be categorized as being either touch displays or non-touch displays. With touch displays, a user may provide input to an associated processor or computing device by contacting the display (e.g., with a finger) to select or manipulate an item on the display. With non-touch displays, a user is unable to interact directly with the display and must provide input to the associated processor using a separate input device, such as a mouse or keyboard. Wireless motion sensors allow users to interact with displays via skeletal sensing and other means, but require the user to be a certain distance (e.g., more than 3 meters) away from the display.
There is a need for apparatus and methods that allow a non-touch display to be converted into a touch display and that allow the user to operate in close proximity to the display.